criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Something Is wrong In The State Of Murder
Something Is Wrong In The State Of Murder is the 19th case in St Ronde and the 19th case Overall in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Washridge district of St Ronde. It will be the 7th case in the district Plot Franklin was discussing with the player about the new information they learned when the chief came into the room to inform that Diego Garza wants to meet them in classroom 2-B. However, when the team arrived they discovered Diego dead. Grayson confirmed that Diego was first sprayed with acid, then his face was whipped before getting his head smashed in by the classroom door. Luckily this allowed grayson to deduce that the killer is a fighter. As this was being known, the team discovered that Julie Fisher was the owner of the classroom after the previous owner was arrested they also pointed out that Diego accused Julie of being Dylan's accomplice in the previous case they decided that they should talk to Julie. Julie said that she didn't know Diego well at all. She didn't know why he'd think she'd be the accomplice, and told the team to check study hall, since Diego studied there more often than anyone else. This allowed the team to investigate there. On which they added Alex Licoss to the suspect list. Alex said that he hadn't been Diego's friend for long. He met Diego a week ago and he seemed cool albeit annoying at times, but overall much cooler than Dylan O'Connell or MackenZie Webb. Kelly Langston was also made a suspect. Kelly said that Diego was a nice kid, and didn't deserve to die. Kid-investigation, Govis came to the player saying he's found the victim's schedule in a super creepy alleyway meaning that Diego was there. This allowed the team to check there and they looked at the schedule, and, from looking on the schedule to the time the body was found, Diego's last class was Selena Fox's class. When asked about it Selena said that she's going to miss the kid saying that it's extremely rare to find a class clown that actually studies the last lass clown she had that was like this was Joey Ashley. The team also discovered the victim's backpack and searching though it. They found a bloody jump rope. Which Grayson identified as the whip that was used to imbolize Diego. Sally then said that there was a stain on it that matches the compisition of coffee. Which means the killer drinks coffee. The team also found a flyer that's only purpose was to tell people that Diego was annoying. Govis said the handwriting matched Alex's. Upon questioning Alex admitted that he disliked Diego he said he was extremely annoying he kept saying jokes, but eventully he kept on telling him to peel the stickers off his rubix cube. Alex said that he likes to have the stickers on the rubix cube, and that he needed to release some stress, so he just made that flyer. The team knew that it Would be a good idea to investigate study hall again, so they did and uncovered a new suspect, Superindentent DuBray, Bernard said that Diego seemed like a nice kid, funny, studied hard. He was angered that another young bright life was cut short. Kelly was interrogated again regarding Diego getting many write ups by her. Kelly said that she had no choice. Diego was disrupting other student with his contant noking, he was a bright kid and a nice kid, so it hurt Kelly to s it's him up, but she had to despite how much it seemed wrong to send a kid to detention for being themself. The team were interrupted by Julie who said to not investigate Diego's murder any longer as she knows who killed him. She accused Kelly Langston of the murder the team asked her why she thought Kelly killed him, and Julie responded with "because she's just suspicious you really can't trust them blue eyes freaks" which Delaney chuckled over before pointing out that Julie has blue eyes. Julie 's face went pale as she left the station and the team searched the dark, creepy alleyway again. This was when they discovered that Selena had a argument with Diego. She said that Diego thought that he should have a n A+ instead of a D+ when asked if it was because Diego was a bad student she reluctantly admitted that he was a 'good' sudent, but she didn't give him a good grade because he's Mexican she said that Mexicans were the reason the planet was going downhill because of them. World war 2, Mexico's fault, world hunger, Mexico's fault, the election of President Hewett, Mexico's fault. That's why she didn't give Diego a good grade. The team also discovered that Bernard was giving Diego answers to his LA classes. Bernard said he didn't want Diego to feel like everyone was against him. Specially when he has a racist teacher, and Bernard couldn't fire her since she's the only LA teacher in the Washridge districtdistrict, so his only choice was.to give Diego the right answers. The team then searched the crime scene again and arrested racist teacher Selena Fox for the murder Upon admitting to the crime, Selena said that she killed Diego because he was Mexican, autistic, and was a comedian. A Mexican she could hardly handle, but a Mexican that's a comedian and autistic that's an impossible child to educate. So, to preserve education she killed him. At the trial Selena told judge Kane cartwright that she doesn't deserve a life sentence for liberating educators. So, Kane didn't give her a life sentence and instead sentenced her to 90 years in prison The team thought that it would be a good idea to check the classroom Diego was found murdered in for a clue or two about the mastermind behind Dylan's schemes. As Steve swartzman entered the room claiming to have something to tell them As Franklin was waiting at the classroom, Delaney and the player decided to question Steve. Steve said that he had just discovered that the team discovered about the resistance. When asked why that was important, Steve said that he, Brandon howard, and Saundra founded the group because they were certain that all the students were being trained to be assassins Diego was the newest member and he seemed to confirm some of our suspicions, but not enough that they could come to the police. The team knew that it Would be a good idea to check the study hall for anything useful. What they found there was a encriptyed device that when Govis unlocked revealed that some of the leading members of the assassin project were Patricia Sanders and Christian King both of which were in prison, but they seemed to imply that the third, most important member is the puppetmaster pulling the strings behind the project. Knowing this new information they decided to question Christian King, who, according to Govis, was only convicted of the impersonation charge, so he got released recently on parole for that crime. Christian said that he didn't know anything about the assassin plan, and was trying to become President of the student council again. But he let it slip that "...anyway, you cops should be gone anyway, soon so stop bothering me!" With Franklin, the player and him discovered some files by a GIA agent by the name of Branson DuBray whom the team met in a previous investigation the team, when looking through the folder found a plan proposed by Branson to remove the STRPD from St ronde. When questioned about this Branson merely said the police force wasn't needed, and so they were being abolished. Or as he called it execution. BRanson said the meeting to see weather they'll live or not is on monday at city hall. Chief Richardson said that this was a castatrophe. That Branson needed to be stopped. The team resolved to stop Branson's wicked plan of executing the police would never come to fruiton. Summary Victim: Diego Garza Weapon:Classroom 2-B door 'Killer:Selena Fox ' Suspects Julie Fisher The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's appearance The suspect is staff Alex Licoss The suspect can fight The suspect is ill The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's appearance The suspect wears black Kelly Langston The suspect can fight The suspect is ill The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's appearance The suspect is staff Selena Fox The suspect can fight The suspect is ill The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's appearance The suspect is staff The suspect wears black Bernard DuBray The suspect drinks coffee Suspect's appearance The suspect is staff The suspect wears black Quasi-suspects Steve swartzman Christian King Branson DuBray Killer's profile The killer can fight The killer is ill The killer drinks coffee The killer is staff The killer wears black Trivia This case's name comes from the line 'Something is rotten in the state of denmark' meaning to be suspicious of someone and their motives Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde